powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Second Character
Info Appearance Ryune has light blue-gray skin, crooked fangs, and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. Her main outfit features a dark grey tank top, black pants and black boots. Personality Although she is a beautiful girl but she is mute and emotionless as a child due to trauma. Powers Levitation: She has the ability to float and even to fly with careful control and rapid speed. She can even sleep while floating. Vampire Lord Physology: Ryune is a Vampire Lord, the most powerful form of vampire. *'Vampire Lord Authority': Ryune has the power to have and give authority to rule, enforce orders over servants and lesser vampires, enforce laws and make any decisions the she will giving them total control over her dominion. *'Bat Domination': Ryune can control various bats. *'Bat Swarm Form': Ryune disperse her body into a swarm of bats, scattering into large area while retaining control over her fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. *'Supernatural Agility': Ryune is one of the hardest-to-hit person in the world. It almost impossible to hit her unless she is not paying any attention whatsoever or she is overwhelmed. *'Supernatural Beauty': Her skin was smooth and clear like that of a child, and her eyes were fine like those of a deer. The human eyes could not be that pretty. Her well groomed eyebrows harmonized with her forehead. Her nose was also wonderful. If one was to stare at her face for just a while, they wouldn’t be escape from the gripping radiance. Even her hands, feet, and body exuded beauty. *'Supernatural Durability': Ryune is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a normal vampire, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. *'Supernatural Reflexes': Ryune possesses supernatural reflexes, flawless dexterity and coordination. Her reaction speed allows her to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. She's able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing her to instantly act and react to danger. *'Supernatural Regeneration': Ryune can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than other being. She can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells (nerves), missing limbs and organs. *'Supernatural Sense': Ryune can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. *'Supernatural Speed': Ryune is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds. She is able to cover 7,000 miles in 3 seconds, and even can accelerate past light-speed. *'Supernatural Stamina': Ryune possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. She is able to fight non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring. She can maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. *'Supernatural Strength': Ryune exact limits is unknown, but she has been shown as capable of lifting far in excess of 3 billion tons. *'Immortality': Ryune possesses an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. She has an High-level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing her from dying and can survive without the need for bodily resources, such as food. She she is Un-aging. She exist outside the normal space-time continuum, and thus immune to what happens in it. *'Vampire Physiology '- Obviously, She is the most powerful of vampires. *'Vampire Manipulation' - Vampire Lords have a superiority over ordinary vampires. *'Weakness Immunity': Ryune is immune to all weaknesses of her own race. Language Interpretation: Because she have live for a thousand years so she learn how to speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, and even sign language (even lip-reading). Hyper Intuition: Ryune can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. Hyper Mind: She can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. She have the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing her to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly cross-correlating all information she has on her. Elemental Immunity: Ryune immune to all elements and elemental forces, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. *Aerokinetic Immunity *Cold Immunity *Electrical Immunity *Energy Immunity *Fire Immunity *Geokinetic Immunity **Lava Immunity **Psammokinetic Immunity *Photokinetic Immunity *Umbrakinetic Immunity *Water Immunity Static Existence: Ryune has absolute protection from any alteration or change, regardless of the source or cause, other than her own and retain the state she currently are. Esoteric Blood: Ryune blood has magical/mystical properties, granting her various magical abilities through use of her blood. *Blood Magic *Magic *Magical Energy Manipulation Weapon Proficiency Touch: Ryune is able to turn objects/things/weapons into a usable, durable and advanced personal weapon for combat, defense, offense and fighting purposes. Whatever she touches it instantly gains an extraordinary skill or enhancements for fighting and battle. *Through physical contact, Ryune can turn anything into a weapon. *Ryune can instantly establish a connectionand receive knowledge on her weapons. *Weapons know that she is able to fight and can engage to any combat or fighting scenes. *Ryune is able to become weapon proficient by converting certain targets (combat experts) andreplicating her knowledge of weapons. *Touching Powerful Objects can give Ryune powers. *Through physical contact, Ryune are able to make the following into weapons: **Things/Objects: Any objects touched would become a weapon itself. **Beings: Beings who come in contact with users are put under the latter's control and receive powers. **Weapons: When Ryune touch weapons (swords, boomerangs, etc.), she can become more proficient with it, especially if the weapon's original owner was experienced or knowledgeable on the weapon. *Ryune can temporarily pass on their skills and abilities to the beings she have converted. *Ryune can temporarily pass on the abilities of converted powered objects or powered humans to others. Abilities Hematokinesis: Ryune can create, shape and manipulate blood of others and from her surroundings limitless. *Blood Attacks *Blood Clotting *Blood Consumption *Blood Generation *Blood Marionette of herself or others. *Death Inducement *Neurocognitive Deficit by reversing the flow of blood to cause unconsciousness. *Haemokinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of blood. **Blood Crystallization **Blood Property Manipulation **Density Manipulation ***Dermal Armor by increasing the density of the blood. *Prehensile Blood *Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Regeneration by increasing the flow of blood. *Blood Absorption: To be able to absorb blood from others. *Blood Cloning: To create clones of themselves by using blood. *Blood Empowerment: To be empowered and vitalized by blood. *Blood Link: To be linked to others by blood. *Blood Mimicry: To mimic the properties of blood. *Blood Portal Creation: To create portals out of ones own blood. *Blood Pressure Manipulation: To manipulate the pressure and flow of blood inside bodies. *Blood Propulsion: To propel one's self using blood. *Blood Sugar Manipulation: To manipulate the blood sugar inside bodies. *Blood Teleportation: To teleport through blood. *Blood Transformation: To transform matter into blood. *Blood Transfusion: To inject one's blood into others. *Drowning: To drown a target with large quantities of blood. *Haemokinetic Combat: To infuse blood in physical combat. *Haemomancy: To use divination with blood as a medium. *Haemopotent Regeneration: To regenerate oneself using blood. *Haemopotent Replication: To replicate powers with blood as a medium. *Healing Blood: To heal by using blood. *Thermovariance: To boil targets blood. *Acid Manipulation by controlling acidity of blood. *Adoptive Muscle Memory, Knowledge Replication and Power Absorption using blood as a medium. *Bone Manipulation: Blood is produced in bone marrow. *Life-Force Manipulation - Blood is a essential part of one's biology. *Liquid Surveillance Communication: Use blood for communication, connection, spying and surveillance. Blood Force Manipulation: Ryune can create, shape and manipulate blood energy, which is the potential energy of life derived from blood limitless. *Blood-Energy Manipulation **Blood-Energy Attacks **Blood-Energy Constructs **Blood-Energy Generation *Energy Matter Manipulation using blood. *Manipulate the properties of blood energy. **Blood Crystallization **Blood Property Manipulation **Density Manipulation ***Dermal Armor by increasing the density of blood energy. *Move/lift blood energy. **Flight using blood energy. Undead Summoning: Ryune can summon the undead (both corporeal and incorporeal) from other worlds to help her fight. *Phantasm Manipulation *Soul Summoning *Summoning **Conjuration *Undead Manipulation Demon Summoning: Ryune can summon demons/demonic beings from other worlds for helping in combat. *Demon Creation *Demon Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation *Demonic Magic *Summoning **Conjuration *Theurgy Meta Crafting ''': Ryune can craft anything out of anything/everything, including physical, mental, spiritual, imaginary, abstract/conceptual materials and substances at incredible speed. She can forge anything she want including all powerful objects, conceptual tools, objects and weapons and anything else she want. She even able to craft and shape items out of nothingness itself. *Almighty Object Manifestation *Ambient Resource Construction *Automaton Creation *Conceptual Materialization *Constructs Creation *Customization *Digital Materialization *Entity Creation *Imaginary Constructs *Imagination Manifestation *Impossible Forging *Master Builder *Mechanical Creature Creation *Memory Manifestation *Meta Ability Creation *Nothingness Constructs *Object Creation *Particle Construction *Polishing *Quality Enhancement *Rapid Fabrication *Refining *Remaking *Remolding *Replicative Sculpting *Soul Forging *Soul Materialization *Vehicle Creation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Enhancement *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Transmutation *Weaponry Refinement '''Weapon Summoning: Ryune can summon any weapon/weapons to wherever the she is located. *Dimensional Storage *Empathic Weaponry *Infinite Supply *Remote Teleportation *Summoning *Weapon Arsenal *Weapon Manipulation Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts